The wording “multimedia peripherals” relates here to the different parts of the portable communication which can be activated in synchronization with music, for instance, in case of a mobile phone:                the ringer for alerting a user in case reception of are incoming call or a message;        vibrator means which might be used either instead of or combined with the ringing;        the backlighting which is used for illuminating the display;        the backlighting used for illuminating one or several keys on the keypad;        Any dedicated illuminating devices such as leds which could be provided on the mobile phone.        
Providing a portable communication device, such as a mobile phone, with means to synchronize one peripheral multimedia, as defined hereinabove by way of non-limitative examples, with an audio file, is already known. Audio files can be either synthetic or natural audio files.
Synthetic audio files relate to all kinds ref files which contain numeric data enabling a synthesizer to generate a music or melody, such as the standardized files known as MIDI (Acronym for Musical Instrument Digital Interface), SP-MIDI, or SMAF (Acronym for Synthetic music Mobile Application Format). More precisely, MIDI files do not contain any sound. They are in fact text files, containing encoded commands which enable a synthesizer to play notes. Numbers specify each note's position relative to the start of the music and its time-value, and its volume, including Crescendos and Diminuendos. Other commands set the instrument (e.g. 1=Grand Piano, 74=Flute) for each track/channel, the Tempo changes and the overall volume and stereo balance per track.
Generally, the synthetic files used for this particular application are specific as they contain a particular instrument which is to be used for synchronizing one peripheral multimedia, for instance instrument 125 in case of the ringing tone, or instrument 12 in case of the vibrator the ringer of the mobile phone. These specific synthetic files can be loaded in the memory of the mobile phone at the time of manufacturing. Alternatively, the user can download new synthetic files, either via the cellular network to which the mobile phone is affiliated, or via any type of networks including Internet, or from a PC. Once these files have been downloaded and stored in the memory of the mobile phone, the user has generally the possibility, via a specific menu, to choose the file which can be used for synchronizing each multimedia peripheral provided in its mobile phone.
Natural audio files are for instance MP3 or AAC (Advanced Audio Coding) files, for which decoding means, linked to loudspeakers, are needed for playing the files.
In the prior art solutions however, no solution enables a user to synchronize one or several multimedia peripherals of its mobile phone from an audio file, whatever the type (natural or synthetic) of audio file, and whatever the content of this audio file. Consequently, the choice for the user is generally limited to what manufacturers or networks operators or service providers propose, which does not always match with the users preferences.
In addition, peripherals to be synchronized are limited to a vibrator and a led, and synchronization signals generally correspond to a basic switch on or off of the peripheral in correspondence with the extracted synchronization parameters (proprietary audio file format only). This means that some audio files will not be adapted in some cases for activating a particular type of peripherals